We will use a gonadotropin-releasing hormone agonist test together with 24-hour LH profiles as probes of the pathophysiology of various anovulatory states. The long-term goals of this project are to reach a through understanding of the gonadotropin and ovarian secretory abnormalities in different categories of oligomenorrhea.